


Yoga Pants and Coffee

by yoohoo_cockles (phoenixloverful)



Series: Yoga 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Date, M/M, yoga fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixloverful/pseuds/yoohoo_cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes a beginner's yoga class with his best friend, Danneel. Little did she mention that the instructor is right up Jensen's alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Pants and Coffee

Jensen looked up at the building in front of him. Short, tan little establishment that seemed totally nonthreatening. Jensen breathed deep and readjusted the mat he was carrying under his arm. He pulled the door open. Directly inside was a tall, leggy brunette in a sports bra and tight yoga pants. 

"Danneel, why the hell did I let you talk me in to this? I'm not flexible, I can't do this," he groaned in greeting. Danneel smiled and looped an arm around his shoulders. 

"Honey, I signed us up for a beginner's class. It will be nice, slow paced, and the teacher is amazing. I got you covered, babe." She tugged him over to a spot in the back of the class where her own black mat was on the floor. He threw his mat out next to hers and sat down with his feet straight out in front of him.

"Don't get in that habit," Danneel chided. "Misha hates it when people aren't all folded up like he always is."

"He sounds like a control freak."

Danneel scoffed at him, shooting him a condescending glance. "Yeah," she snorted, "like you have room to talk, Jen."

Before Jensen had the opportunity to retort, the teacher slid from a little office sectioned off to the side of the room. He had on a tight blue shirt that showcased the defined outline of his abdomen and the bulge of his biceps. His shorts hugged his thighs and ass as he walked to the front of the room. He bowed to the class, hands clasped together in front of his heart, eyes half-lidded as he surveyed the room. 

"Holy shit," Jensen whispered, "you never said the teacher was hot!" 

"Shut up and pay attention," Danneel hissed. The teacher sat down in the middle of his mat. 

"Good morning. I hope you are all well. I am Misha. I will be teaching you the healing powers of yoga. This is a practice that can not only heal your body, but can also heal your soul." 

Misha's eyes zeroed in on Jensen, who was still sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. Green eyes met cerulean blue ones as a shudder racked through Jensen's body. He pulled his legs to his body as best as he could. Misha's eyes slid past him to Danneel, and Jensen swore he saw them narrow. 

"Now, we're going to start out with some simple core poses that will invigorate you as well as strengthen your muscles. Alright, rise onto your hands and knees for Marjaryasana, or cat pose."

There was a shuffling in the room as everybody stretched and took their positions on their mats. Misha's voice, smooth and light, filled Jensen's head as Misha explained that to achieve the proper pose, you had to tuck your head in and round out your back. Misha led them smoothly into the next pose, cow pose, where you raised your head to the ceiling and inverted your back. They continued going back and forth with the poses, loosening their muscles.

Misha led them into a series of simple poses. After sitting poses they moved into forward lunges and balancing, which Jensen seemed to have the most trouble with. Twice Misha walked over to Jensen and steadied him with a hand on his waist. A light touch that set Jensen's heart aflutter. 

After an hour of yoga, Jensen had sweated through his shirt and his hair was matted to his head. Misha sat at the top of his mat with his hands pressed together in front of his heart again. He led the group in two minutes of silent meditation before he uttered a simple word that released everyone from their silent stupor. 

"Namaste," Misha whispered, his voice carrying to the back of the room. Suddenly the room was alive with laughing and coughing where it had previously been silent. Danneel turned to him expectantly.

"So, wasn't this just wonderful?"

"Just great," Jensen gasped, pulling at his shirt.

"Oh, shit. Misha's coming over here. Act cool."

"How the fuck can I act cool when I've sweated through my shirt over here?!"

Misha approached the two, eyes locked on Jensen. Jensen stopped bickering with Danneel when Misha got close enough to hear their arguments.

"Danneel," he greeted, soft and quiet, "it's great to see you. However, I thought you advanced to my intermediate class sometime last month."

Danni beamed at him, bright teeth standing out against her very tan skin. "I've brought you a new student. Misha, this is my friend, Jensen. Jensen, this is my favorite yogi, Misha. The best damn yoga instructor in all of California."

Misha blushed but offered Jensen his hand nonetheless. Jensen took it with embarrassing eagerness.

"You're a great teacher," Jensen gushed, "I never thought I'd like yoga, but you made me give it a chance."

Danneel interrupted. "I think I need some water. Jensen, you know where to find me. Misha, it's been a pleasure. I'll see you Tuesday for your intermediate class." With that, she winked at Jensen before sauntering off to catch a cab outside. 

Jensen stood in front of Misha, suddenly feeling very awkward. Misha swooped in and saved the day. 

"So, I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that this is your first yoga class."

"Is it that obvious?" Jensen chuckled. 

"Well, most experienced participants don't wobble when we go up on one foot."

Jensen blushed again. "Balance isn't my forte."

"I can tell. But I didn't mind helping you." 

Jensen smiled widely at Misha's blatant flirting. It gave him confidence to step closer to the older man.

"Maybe you can give me some private sessions."

Misha's eye's drifted to his mouth, lingered for a moment, before returning to Jensen's bright eyes. 

"How about we pick up some coffee first, huh, big boy?"

Jensen laughed, then he grabbed his phone from the floor. He offered it to Misha, who took it and entered his number. 

"When should we go?" Jensen asked, suddenly nervous.

"How about Saturday afternoon?"

Half a week away. Jensen could handle that. 

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Goodbye, Jensen."  
______________________________________________________________________________

Half a week. Four days. Jensen's going out of his mind. He'd been thinking about Misha since he left the yoga place four days ago. He waited until Friday night to call and make sure his plans with Misha were still on. 

Misha had answered, sounding tired but happy, and assured Jensen that he'd be there at three thirty sharp. Jensen had done a little victory dance in the privacy of his own home, but nervousness kept him up until nearly one in the morning. 

The next morning he slept later than usual, waking up in a panic when he noticed he was supposed to be at work. In the midst of pulling up his pants and brushing his teeth, he managed to dial his boss, Mr. Kripke, and alert him that he was in fact coming to work. Kripke hurried him along and relied that Jensen's pay would be docked due to his lateness. 

Jensen worked as a creative director at a local media company, and he was good at his job. This was his first infracture at his company, and he knew Kripke would be lenient towards Jensen for that. 

He managed to make it to work at a relatively acceptable time. He worked through his lunch so he could take that hour at three. It seems like three o'clock is coming at a glacier pace. He sat at his desk, changing the typeface on a new ad to be placed in the newspaper, waiting for the minutes to pass. 

Finally, he watched the fifty-nine change to two zeros, and he sprang out of his chair. 

"I'm taking my lunch," he yelled as he passed Kripke's office. 

The coffee shop they were going to wasn't that far away from his office. He usually went there every morning to get his favorite dark roast coffee, but had to skip it this morning due to his tardiness. When he walked through the door he glanced around for the familiar mess of black hair. He didn't see it, so he ordered his coffee and chose a table to wait. 

Misha came in late, looking around, flustered, before Jensen waved to him.

"I am so sorry, Jensen! I couldn't find my keys when I left, then I got stuck in traffic, it was just a mess."

"It's okay, Misha. Seriously, no problem. But I did already order, sorry." 

"Nah, it's fine. If you don't mind, I'll put mine in. Be right back." Misha set his keys on the table then went to wait in line. 

When he returned, it was with a huge smile on his face.

"So. Jensen. How's your day been?" 

"Very boring day at work. I'm a creative director for a little company, and all of tv ads have aired, and printed advertisements are going strong, so I don't really have anything to do for the next few days."

"Sounds so exciting."

"Oh, yeah, absolutely," Jensen rolled his eyes, "So, you own your own yoga studio?"

"Yep, among other things. Even in the City of Angels, people don't really want to heal their mind and souls. So I do a number of other things."

"Other things?"

A worker placed Misha's coffee in front of him. Misha thanked the worker and traced his finger around the rim. Jensen fixated on the thin, long lines of his fingers, imagined them on his body.

"Yeah, other things. I bar tend on the weekends, and sometimes I'll have to pick up some extra shifts from a restaurant next to my house for money."

"Always busy," Jensen smiled. 

"I try to be." Jensen realized he had barely touched his coffee, he was so wrapped up in his conversation with Misha. 

The two talked until Jensen finished his coffee and had to leave to go back to work. He hugged Misha, reveling in the strong, warm arms that drew him close before they parted ways. 

As he walked back to work, he wondered how early is too early to call Misha again. He grinned widely.


End file.
